Riverpelt's StormClan Allegiances
About StormClan StormClan is one of three Clans, CloudClan, MistClan, and LightningClan. StormClan are the sneakiest and most loyal Clan to StarClan. They never do no wrong, which makes their enemy, LightningClan, angry. Over the years, LightningClan and StormClan have fought many battles, and StormClan has always come out on top. StormClan cats live in the forest, where the trees are their biggest allies. They jump from tree to tree so silently, you'd never hear them coming. Their main diet consists of squirrels, voles, mice, and rabbits. Allegiances (Current) Leader: Riverstar: blue-gray tabby she-cat with wavy-lighter blue-gray stripes, and bright blue eyes. Rp'ed by: Riverpelt Deputy: Amberheart: golden brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, underbelly, and blazing amber eyes. Rp'ed by: Riverpelt :: Apprentice: Silverpaw Medicine Cat: Berrycloud: creamy white she-cat with green eyes. :: Apprentice: Thrushwing: small, blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes. Warriors: Whitefoot: black tom with white paws and amber eyes. :: Apprentice: Icepaw Hawktalon: dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws, amber eyes. Eagleswoop: golden brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, underbelly, and amber eyes. Swiftstep: black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. : Apprentice: Bluepaw Birchstripe: pale gray tabby tom with dark black stripes. Thorntail: brown tom with a golden brown tail, amber eyes. : Apprentice: Rockpaw Flameflicker: ginger tom with bright red paws and tail tip, green eyes. : Apprentice: Boulderpaw Redclaw: reddish brown tom with blazing red paws, and amber eyes. Foxtail: reddish-brown she-cat with a white stripe down her back, to tail-tip, green eyes. : Apprentice: Stonepaw Wolfclaw: gray tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Ripplestripe: light blue-gray tom with darker blue-gray tabby stripes, green eyes. Runningswift: brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws, green eyes. Flowerpetal: gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes. : Apprentice: Leafpaw Pineclaw: reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mudstrike: dark brown tabby tom. Featherflight: long-haired, pale-gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Shadeclaw: dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes. Russetspirit: russet-colored she-cat with blazing green eyes. Cloverheart: greenish-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Rockpaw: dark gray, almost black, tom with black paws and amber eyes. Stonepaw: darker gray tom with blue eyes. Silverpaw: silvery-gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Rp'ed by: Riverpelt Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Leafpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Icepaw: pale-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Boulderpaw: dark gray tom with amber eyes. Queens: Shadowbreeze: dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Ripplestripe's kits. Mossleaf: greenish-blue-gray she-cat with pale green eyes, expecting Thorntail's kits. Mistyfall: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, nursing Birchstripe's kits; Spiritkit, Forestkit, and Cloudkit. Rp'ed by: Nightfern Elders: Nightfall: black she-cat with green eyes. Cats Currently in StarClan Brightstar: golden yellow tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and bright amber eyes. Former leader of StormClan. Stoneheart: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, Riverstar and Ripplestripe's father. Bluegaze: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Riverstar and Ripplestripe's mother. Frozengaze: pale blue-gray tabby tom with icy-blue eyes. Goldenheart: golden yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Amberheart and Runningswift's mother. ﻿ ﻿ Category:FanClan Allegiances